


Love Comes From The Heart

by Eerie_Candid



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Brotherly Love, Character Death, Child Trafalgar D. Water Law, Crying, Disaster, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heart Pirates - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Nakamaship, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eerie_Candid/pseuds/Eerie_Candid
Summary: A variety of One-shots regarding all things Heart Pirates(and friends!)A pirate crew is like a family and this crew is no different
Relationships: Bepo & Heart Pirates, Bepo & Penguin & Shachi, Bepo & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Heart Pirates & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Ikkaku & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Jean Bart & Bepo & Penguin & Shachi, Penguin & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Shachi & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	1. -Rules and Requests-

-This book is strictly about the Heart Pirates from the long-running anime "One Piece" so requests only regarding such characters would be greatly appreciated. The one-shots will generally be within the guidelines of 1000-3000 words depending on the type of story I am writing.

-I accept all forms of genres except NSFW. No nastiness here.(For now) 

-Hints of Penguin x Shachi because I can't help myself but mostly its a brotherly relationship.

-Also, I do not accept requests regarding OC's.

(Main Characters): Law, Shachi, Penguin, Bepo.

(Side Characters): Jean Bart, Ikkaku, Uni, Clione. (The other characters don't really have names)

In this story, the different one shots also will have varying ages. In some, the characters will be teens while in others they will be adults such as they are in the manga and anime.

!!Thank You!!


	2. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penguin has fallen ill but refuses to tell anyone until it’s too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: They are teenagers in this one)  
> (Warnings: None)

"You're trembling." 

Penguin just about choked, swinging around to face the fiery red head that had somehow snuck up on him. "What?" He said as a reflex, not having taken the time to analyze what he had said before opening his mouth.

Somehow, he had gotten caught up in his own distracting thoughts while he manned the controls of the Polar Tank. That alone would normally be cause for discipline or at least a scolding from their shorter but horribly intimidating captain if he caught them. Thankfully, though, it was just Shachi.

Shachi stepped forward, grabbing his hands away from the thrumming controls to measure his well-being himself. The two of them could read each other like a book, hence the notion of Shachi's suspicion. 

The unnatural clamminess of his toughened palms was enough to raise alarm on its own but his sluggish actions and interrupted focus made it all the more concerning. "I said you're trembling. Are you feeling okay? I was calling you and you weren't responding." Had he really been so far into the gutter that he hadn't heard him? 

Seeing Shachi so concerned over nothing made his guilty heart hurt. Rather than his usual cheerful expression, it was replaced with concern rippling across his face. He didn't like lying to his closest friend, especially when he didn't feel too great but if he admitted his weakness, he was sure he'd never hear the end of it. For now it would have to be a reasonable sacrifice in order to get him off his back.

Pushing the ginger's hands away from his own, he slid his rickety chair across the floor with an appalling squeal. "Don't touch me, dude. I'm fine." His breathing was labored, contradicting that fact but he easily masked it with a dramatic sigh. 

With a quick flick of the wrist, he shooed his friend out of his workspace, determined to be alone before Shachi became the wiser and caught on. "Now, go on. Captain will have your head if he finds you away from your station." Within proper reason of course. With currently only four members manning the newly sanctioned Polar Tang, all hands needed to be on the lack of a deck-meaning no one could fool around.

Once he realized he was right, Shachi paled and scurried off to somewhere further within the submarine to avoid a stern scolding from Law. While he did in fact know that something was not quite right with his nakama, he didn't have the time to tortuously drag that information out of him. People are prone to thinking that Shachi is the most stubborn of the two but when push comes to shove, Penguin will make you think otherwise.

Now that he was gone, Penguin released all the tension in his shoulders he had been unaware that had been building until he was alone once more. Running a hand under his hat thoughtfully, he found just how sweaty he was. It wasn't uncommon to be sweaty in these hot boiler rooms at such a low altitude under the water but this was just excessive. 

Wiping the sweat daring to run down his brow, he took off his beloved hat to air out his head, huffing like he had just ran a few laps around the sub. An eerily sudden overwhelming sense of nausea didn't help lower his temperature any, making his body feel the need to produce an exorbitant amount of sweat. 

Licking his chapped lips, he forced his eyes open to work even as it felt as they were working against him. Fantastic. This was just his luck. First his hands won't stop shaking, then the ocean itself seemed to be seeping out of every orifice, and now he was fighting these imaginary anvils forcing his eyes closed. No! His crew needed him now. This was no time to fool around.

//

An unsure amount of time passed and by then, it had become nighttime at least according to the clocks hanging within the sub. It was particularly difficult to tell time down here since a lot of the time while they traveled, they were deep underwater. Thanks to Law's precise schedule; though, they all stayed on plan each day like clockwork. 

Around now, were all supposed to be finished with their daily grievances of chores and everything should be set up perfectly to pick back up tomorrow where they had left off. Unfortunately for Penguin; however, he had fallen asleep at such an unfortunate time, uncomfortably sleeping the day away at his station instead.

"PENGUIN!" A scratchy voice that was currently going through puberty broke his admittedly awful sleep. Penguin fell out of his chair which he had already been dangerously teetering on for the past hour now.

"Wha-" Penguin was very delusional right now considering his head felt almost as hot as the steaming machinery around him. The atrocious nap didn't make him any more alert either. 

Glancing up from his position on the floor, he saw Law looking more pissy than usual. "What in the hell are you doing? Penguin!" You'd think a pre-teen that was short for his age wouldn't be very threatening but oh boy-to Penguin right now-he was terrifying.

Sweat pooled around his armpits and basically made a roaring river running down his back. His face was very red, the heat in the room making him practically delirious. "Captain. I-I can explain.." He whispered pathetically, clamoring to his shaky feet, having to hold the wall to keep himself held upwards. Truth was that he didn't have an explanation or at least not a good one. 

Law tapped his foot eagerly, arms folded tightly against his chest. If that wasn't enough to ensure you how angry he had quickly become, his face said it all. Wow. If that grimace could kill, Penguin would be dead 100x over by now. "I'm waiting, Penguin." Somehow, his captain seemed to be holding his temper below boiling. However, what was he even supposed to say? That he fell asleep on the job because he didn't feel exceptional? Law would just think he was intentionally slacking.

Penguin gulped, wringing his sweaty hands together instead of holding himself up. "You-you see!--I was, uh..." He chewed his lip, his breathing becoming more labored as anxiety quickened his heart rate, breathing, and forced dark spots to dance around his eyes. Perhaps it hadn't been a good idea to let go of that wall because now his body felt like it weighed a thousand tons. The floor felt freezing against his burning skin. Wait..When did he get on the floor?

"-nguin!" Someone was calling to him but he couldn't pinpoint who. "Oi! Penguin!" A barrage of footsteps assaulted his ears and blurry forms crowded his faulting vision. People were talking but he was only able to distinguish bits and pieces of the desperate conversation as he was hurdled into unconsciousness.

"ROOM"

//

...

...?

Where was he?

Was he in bed? 

What happened?

The only feeling he could distinguish was the feeling of the oddly familiar rough cotton blanket rubbing up against his bare arms and back as an annoying repetitive beeping prevented silence from consuming him. Swallowing the pooling spit in his mouth, he licked his lips and shifted, attempting to open his eyes only to clench them shut desperately again at the blinding infirmary lights. Lifting an arm up to block their agonizing rays so he could look around, he was shocked to spot his three crew mates sleeping nearby.

Bepo and Shachi were in a chair curled up together, looking emotionally exhausted at least from where Penguin was laying. Bepo was the one actually sitting in the chair though, nestled in a ball with Shachi sitting on his lap and clenching his fur desperately as he slept. The red patchiness of his face gave away the fact that he had tired himself out by crying and like usual, he had to be consoled by someone until he fell asleep.

Law on the other hand was in the chair next to theirs which was coincidentally closer to Penguin and their vast amount of medical supplies. This was a habit of his that Penguin had picked up on whenever someone in the crew was injured or sick. It seemed he liked to be as close as he could to aid his nakama as soon as possible if need be. 

Unlike the other two, his sleeping position was much stiffer like he was refusing to lay down and instead he slept completely upright with his arms folded sternly. If his eyes weren't closed with his breathing mellowed out, he would've thought he was just resting his eyes.

Sitting up, it further confirmed his suspicions that he was in fact in the infirmary. He had to assume that they brought him here after he blacked out. It had been such a pain to even stand that he couldn't possibly have moved himself. Come to think of it, he felt much better than he had before, a majority of the itchy sweat that had been plaguing him was gone and just laying down made his nausea lessen.

He reached up to compare how much sweat was under his hat from before to now but realized it was gone. In alarm, he whipped his head around frantically to search for it, only able to truly relax when he found it laying safely on the table next to the bed.

Since he woke up and had been moving around, his heart rate had increased fractionally. That had been enough for Law's eyes to snap open in alarm and have him rush over to the bed to check on Penguin immediately, thinking the worst.

He stopped short of the bed, surprised that Penguin was conscious. Seeing the shock evident on is face, he offered him a tired smile. "Hey, captain. You okay? You look as white as a ghost." Law sputtered before growling, pushing him back down onto the bed with such gentleness that even Penguin didn't know he had.

"Stupid. Asking me if I'm okay when you're the one who collapsed-with a fever of 104 by the way." Law was not in the mood for jokes and Penguin couldn't really blame him for that after what had transpired earlier. Law sat back down, pulling a chair up to the bed so he could examine Penguin further now that he was awake. 

Checking his temperature and all of his vitals, he pulled out a bucket of cold water and a towel. It seemed liked it had been used recently and that'd be correct. They had used it for hours while Penguin was unconscious, taking repeated turns to wring out the warm water and re-dip it into the icy water before folding it on his head. 

"At least your temperature is down. It's down four degrees." At that news, he saw Law relax a fraction, finding Penguin out of any immediate danger as a relief.

Once the washcloth was rightfully placed back on his head, he sighed at it's relieving coolness. "I should have noticed." Penguin blinked rapidly in surprise, looking over to see Law was hunched over in his chair, eyebrows furrowed with his lip quivering along with it. "Noticed what? That I was sick? You were busy, captain. That wasn't your fault." With a smile, he reached over to rest a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. For some reason, all that only seemed to make Law more upset.

"That's the point. I should've checked up on you. I should check up on everyone but I don't. Then I would've noticed your symptoms before it got this bad." Law wrung fingers through his hair, appearing very troubled with this newfound information. Just how many grueling hours had his captain been torturing himself with the idea that this was his fault?

"...If it makes you feel better-Shachi actually came to visit me and he didn't even really notice." Law pouted gently, his gloomy gaze raising enough from his lap to meet Penguins eyes. "Why would that make me feel better?" Penguin shrugged, closing his eyes while he turned his head back to face the ceiling.

"What I'm saying is that people make mistakes. And even if you did check on me, you can't know for sure what you would've thought or done."

Law opened his mouth to argue but it was snapped shut when their other two crew mates awoke thanks to their not-exactly-quiet conversation. Shachi practically bounced off of Bepo to barrel over to Penguin, sniffling in his lap as his thin arms tightly wrapped around his waist. 

"You're awake! Thank god." He gasped, wiping his running nose before Penguin returned the hug. Bepo caught up quickly, shuffling over to kneel down near Law, resting his big head at the foot of the bed. "You really scared us, Penguin." Shachi nodded in agreement eagerly.

"Why didn't you say anything? We could've helped you!" Shachi demanded, gripping the sheets, his face showing he clearly was expecting an answer. Just by looking around at them, it seemed not just Shachi wanted an answer to that question. At that point, all three were staring at him, each with a form of expectation and concern etched into their faces. 

Like before he passed out, he didn't know what to say again. He debated pretending to pass out again to avoid answering but then again, he couldn't do such a thing forever.

"I dunno.." He shrugged, hoping that somehow, that would be enough of an answer for the three of them. If it was just Bepo-maybe it would've worked-but since it wasn't, it was near impossible to expect such a thing. Law groaned, clenching his teeth, his arms folded tighter only because he would be fidgeting otherwise and that wasn't professional. 

"You know that's not good enough." His leg bounced in agitation. "Can you please tell us the truth..?" Bepo begged gently, nudging his leg with his his head while giving Penguin puppy-dog eyes.

Penguin knew at that point he was going to have to tell the truth. No way were they going to let him ever leave as long as he kept his lips sealed. With a sigh, he shrugged again. "I mean-truthfully, I didn't think it was that big of a deal until I passed out. By then though it was kinda too late." 

Penguin-like Shachi-was very stubborn but unlike Shachi, he didn't actively jump for comfort or coddling from others when he didn't feel well. He preferred to ride it out it solitude much like Law tends to prefer as well. 

"Even if you thought it wasn't a big deal, you HAVE to tell us! That's a captains order." Law raised his voice, which he didn't do often unless he was absolutely serious. He hadn't considered that everyone let alone Law would get so worked up about this.

Penguin winced, chewing his chapped lips habitually. "I'm sorry." He paused, looking at how sad he had made his closest friends just by hiding such a stupid illness he thought he could ride out by himself. "Sorry doesn't cut it." Shachi butted in, sitting up. 

Penguin pushed his way back into the conversation, overusing his throat to talk over the loud mouthed ginger. "I know it doesn't but I can't change what happened now. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you guys. Really, I am. I guess..." He sighed, clenching the rough blankets. "I guess I was worried that you guys would tell me to suck it up. I didn't think it was a big deal maybe because I thought you guys would think so too." He gulped down tears, easily blinking them away as his voice deteriorated from fierce to pathetic.

Bepo moved to the other side of the bed so he had more room to hug his ill nakama while Shachi could occupy the other half of the bed. Law didn't bother to get out of his chair he had folded himself into, never having been too keen on hugs. Penguin understood but he thought Bepo's warm hugs made everything better even when he had a fever and needed to stay cool.

"I apologize if I ever did something to make you feel we would do that." Bepo's apology flew out of his mouth seamlessly while Shachi's came out less so. "Dude. I'd never do that! I'm really sorry that you thought so." Shachi buried his face in his lap as he got comfortable, likely to fall asleep there after not long.

Penguin looked to Law, who seemed awfully quiet. He found him staring intently at him, his eyes glossed over with regret. "You are not allowed to think that anymore." It was a demand rather than an apology, but Penguin would take it. "Sorry..." Oh, there it is. "...but from now on-everyone will receive a daily check-up. Understand?" 

Law had already lost someone important to him, he wouldn't lose someone else for such a trivial reason such as not being as attentive as he could be with their health. Bepo and Shachi nodded, overly satisfied with that agreement at the moment but over time, they'd probably grow to regret agreeing to it. Penguin chuckled, closing his eyes again.

"Yes, captain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! So sad for Penguin. He really needs to work on his support systems.


	3. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s gotten so hot in the Polar Tang that the crew needs to resurface and cool off somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: They are adults in this one)  
> (Warnings: None)

On the Grand Line, the weather was always a mystery. Being deep under the sea; however, usually allows them to avoid any bad weather all together. Even if they were above the surface, Bepo was spectacular at detecting any changes in weather patterns even with no visible signs. No on ever questioned him though and each time, they'd always end up safe from any atrocities above thanks to Bepo.

It can get rather boring in the submarine after a while because the only weather down there is nothing. The default temperature in most of the sub was warm, hence why they constantly need to resurface so Bepo doesn't overheat. 

By all means, they had air conditioning but that can only do so much for such a big craft. The heat builds up and needs to be aired out for a while until they can go back down underwater. Otherwise, anyone left inside would eventually be baked alive.

This heat can cause just about anyone to get stir crazy after a while so the crew always cherish the times they spend in a climate that is below boiling. Winter islands are by far their favorite.

"It's too hoooot..." Shachi complained, slumped over an armrest miserably as the overbearing heat weighed down on him along with the rest of the crew that were all in similar positions nearby. With the temperature reaching a boiling point for the crew, it was deemed impossible to work so they were reduced to laying about.

By that point, a majority of the crew had lost a variety of their layers and were reduced to laying on either furniture or the floor. Law was the only one currently absent from this steaming pity party that felt like it was made of fire and suffering. They needed to resurface soon.

Shachi and Uni only went as far as rolling down their boiler suits, eternally thankful for its convenience. Penguin stubbornly refused to do anything other than rolling up his sleeves even if the extra layers made him appear as if he took a quick dip in the ocean. 

Bepo was near naked by human standards but with his heavy coat of white fur, it still felt like he was fully clothed anyways. Ikkaku had no shame, rolling her boiler suit down as low it would go just at her hips with all but her bra gone to cover her top. 

Jean Bart had a very strong will but even he couldn't resist the temptations of shedding a few layers to feel just a few degrees cooler. Then, somehow, Clione had convinced Jean Bart to open the freezer and stuff him inside-under close watch of course. 

Since the crew was obviously not cut out to work, Law had no choice but to order Bepo to resurface the sub. Sure it was hot, but Law didn't see what the big fuss was about. All he needed to do was remove his thick furry coat and he was fine to work once more.

Warmer climates was more his thing, having come from Flevance-a warmer climate island unlike the rest of his crew, who mainly came from winter or fall climate islands.

Law entered the main lounge room where everyone was currently lounging around despite the obvious disapproval from Law. "All of you. Get up." With that order, the crew stood to attention, expecting to be told to get back to work immediately. Law hated slackers.

"We're about to surface. According to Bepo, we will find a winter island. Isn't that right, Bepo?" They all turned to Bepo and like usual, he curled at the attention, bowing his head. "Yes...Sorry." The crew jumped up frantically. "SO WEAK!"

//

Within minutes, they reached the surface. At first chance, the entire Heart Pirates crew clambered out of a single exit door to reach fresh, cool air. It felt like taking a cold drink of water in an arid desert or a getting a gasp of air as you're mercilessly drowning.

A few of them threw themselves over the rim to smell the saltiness wafting from the sea while others sprawled themselves out onto the damp deck just to absorb the natural sunlight and feel the cool breeze on their sticky, sweaty skin. "Thank you, captain." Bepo whimpered, the chill air feeling like a lifesaver for the naturally warm mink.

At first word of them going to a winter island, they rejoiced and someone pulled Clione out of the freezer. Without the news, they probably would've just left him in there, too hot to retrieve him.

"I want all of you to get dressed for the weather. It's a winter island. Stay warm." Pointing back into the heated submarine they had just escaped from.

Many were reluctant to go back inside the hellish sub since it hadn't nearly been long enough for it to air out. However, Law promised that the quicker they were, the quicker they could get to the island.

That promise was enough for everyone to hurry back inside to follow orders and dress warmly. Law didn't want their problem of heatstroke shifting to hypothermia. The second their attire was appropriate, they sped out of the sub before the heat threatened to crush them again. 

Shortly after, they docked on the frosty island, finding just how appropriate dressing warmly was for this island. Turns out this island can reach temperatures of below zero or more. 

Any normal person would avoid visiting a winter island if given the chance. They were cold and bothersome, ordinarily not containing any worthwhile materials. Since they had all been on the brink of a heatstroke, they welcomed the frigid island with open arms.

While most remained at the docks at first, two were selected from the crew to check out the island to see if it was safe. It was simple protocol to set out a scouting team just in case there was a massive threat that could possibly endanger the crew.

Several minutes after they had been sent off, Jean Bart and Shachi came back covered in snow but otherwise fine. "Everything is fine!" Shachi reassured by the look of uncertainty on everyone's faces. How had they managed to get snow on them? It's not even snowing. 

Jean Bart stepped forward, putting a hand to his chest, turning his gaze to Law. "I promise, Captain. This island is safe." Not that Law didn't trust Shachi or anything but he felt more at ease when Jean Bart told him the island was safe more than when he had told him. "Very well. Everyone is free to roam."

The crew spread out, keeping into little groups as they had been taught from previous excursions. Turns out though, thanks to the snow, nothing could really grow here and the minuscule things that did grow weren't enough to feed more than a few birds and rabbits. 

There appeared to be no humans inhabiting the island, which was weird because it was rare to find an island with no one living on it these days; especially on the Grand Line. 

Since there was no proof of human life, everyone was put at ease and because it was so bitter cold, their temperatures quickly lowered and their childish natures returned. The less mature of the crew started a war of snowball fights, instantly counting everyone into the fight even if they hadn't agreed to participate.

Law had easily shut that silly game down real quick after a stray snowball pelted him in the back of his head when he had gotten caught up in the crossfire. Let's just say the perpetrator now has a real nasty bump on their head.

Since the crew was put down under a strict 'no snowball fights' rule, many took to just sitting in the snow to enjoy the cold nipping at their exposed skin. Meanwhile, a few braver members of the crew took to exploring further; past eye-shot of the sub to find something else to do while their log pose set. Thankfully this island didn't require long for the log pose to adjust.

"Oi! Guys! We found a lake!" Penguin called from a slippery slope-top, seeming particularly excited about this discovery. Shachi ran ahead of Penguin, who instead was helping those of his nakama who were having a harder time climbing up the slope to reach the lake.

Why they were so excited in the first place wasn't just because it was a lake but rather because it was a frozen-over lake. Those made the best for ice skating, especially when it's so cold here that the ice will surely be thick enough to hold even the heaviest of the crew: Jean Bart.

Everyone(minus Law) was ecstatic at the discovery, congratulating the two best friends on their find as they caught up to Shachi who was currently testing his luck on the ice.

Being from such a cold island in the North Blue such as Swallow Island, the elegant sport of ice skating was a breeze to Penguin and Shachi in particular. They had spent countless hours racing each other on the frozen waters of their home island and even more hours perfecting their technique to be able to smoothly skate across the ice even without proper skates.

The rest of the crew joined in after them, some more shaky than others. Jean Bart seemed to have done this before but Uni and Clione looked like baby deer on the ice, shaky ankles and big doe eyes that silently begged their tallest friend not to let go of them as he guided them across the ice.

Ikkaku was actually probably the best off of all of them behind the ice skating champions: Penguin and Shachi. Rather than falling or stumbling in any way, she was just casually gliding across the ice while humming a song to herself, enjoying the cool breezes hitting her face. Show off.

With everyone on the ice, Shachi wondered if it was appropriate for him to start really skating now. If anyone needed his help, he or Penguin needed to be there to assist them. What else was nakama for if not to help each other?

Upon further inspection, Shachi found that not everyone was actually on the ice like he had thought. Standing several feet away from the mouth of the frozen lake stood Law. He was dressed in his long black coat that elongated but slimmed his form drastically. 

By the looks of it, he had no intention of joining the rest of them on the ice, displaying impatient mannerisms that he could identify even at this distance. He snickered, shaking his head in disbelief at his captain. If he thought they weren't going to force him to have fun with them, he was gravely mistaken.

Calling Penguin over, he pointed to Law and without even saying a word, the two understood what the other was thinking immediately. The rest of the crew called it their 'Hive mind' ability.

Skating over to their lone captain, Law raised an curious eyebrow. "What're you guys doing? Why aren't you out there?" Law gestured to the open ice, knowing just how much the pair loved ice and skating.

The two shared an eye-roll before each grabbing one of Law's arms, picking him up high enough so that his feet weren't touching the ground. This used to be much easier when they were teens and Law was a good foot shorter than all of them. Now it was just a pain to keep him disbanded in the air.

"What are you doing!? Oi! Answer me!" Law squirmed in their grip, shouting angry slurs at the two older men as they slid across the ice with him in their arms.

"ROOM"

"SHAMBLES"

Law appeared behind them back at the shore, huffing gently for having to use his power. Shachi groaned loudly in annoyance but Penguin just huffed and rested his hands on his hips. "Seriously, captain? You'd use your power and drain yourself for something so menial?" Penguin scolded as if Law was still a child. 

The two backtracked, repeating their previous movements with only a little bit of threatening and lots of force. Somehow, they managed to get their captain held securely enough that he wasn't able to squirm out and with having just used his powers, he was too drained to use his escape plan again for now.

Law's face paled, bending his knees so his feet weren't even close to touching the slippery ice. "C'mon, Law. We just want you to join in the fun." Shachi offered to his clearly bothered captain. Normally, they wouldn't dare to force him to do something he didn't want to but they felt so guilty watching him stand there alone that they had to do it just this once.

"I do not want to join in the fun. I order you to take me back to the shore this instant." Law growled angrily but his voice trembled when he glanced back and saw that they were now quite far from said shore. 

"Sorry, cap. Can't do that." Law glared fiercely. "And why the hell not?" Whoops. Better distract him before he gets too steamed and melts all the ice with that temper of his.

"Because we're already too far out. I mean, we could just set you down. Then you could skate easily back to the shore yourself. Right?" Penguin grinned, holding back his snickers way better than Shachi, who was currently giggling up a storm next to him. They knew Law couldn't ice skate. If he could, he would've been nonchalantly showing off his skills like they were nothing minutes ago.

The two of them set him down ever so gently so he was forced to stand on the ice or he'd fall. "NO!" Law shouted, grimacing as they set him down and pulled their arms away, leaving him a wobbly mess. 

"I will personally cut you up, spread you across the ocean floor and leave you there if you do not come back here!" He clenched his fists; snarling in embarrassment while threatening them with Kikoku. 

Shachi and Penguin skated flawlessly around the younger man, pretending to be oh-so threatened by the currently powerless Law. There wasn't anything of use out here for his 'shambles' even if he did have enough power to do it agian. For now, they were safe. "Why? Can't you skate?" Oh these two were so gonna get it later.

"Of course I can skate. I'm just not very practiced in such an activity." Penguin leaned forward humming. "That's just saying you can't skate with more words." Shachi nodded silently. 

Law attempted to take a step forward to prove it to them and just about broke something trying to regain his balance after he slid out of place. "We can help you Law, you just gotta ask. That's it." Shachi was saying that like it was the easiest thing in the world. If anything was difficult for Trafalgar Law, it was asking for help.

For several moments, Law debated his options. Either he'd be stuck here until he could shimmy back to the shore or he could just let these simpletons help him. Neither seemed like appropriate options.

Growling, Law held out his hand. "Fine...help." He reached for Shachi's assistance, who took the gloved hand instantly when it was offered. Penguin took hold of the other and Law was finally able to stand on the ice without worry.

Slowly and without warning, the three of them took off on the ice. Law tensed up but said nothing since his hands were both occupied by two of his most trusted friends and he trusted them enough not to just let go.

Even though he did trust them, the second one of them readjusted their grip on his hand, he grappled for it back. "Don't you dare let go." He glowered, his glare piercing through the soul of whoever had the nerve to let go for a fraction of a second.

Squeezing his hand tighter to reassure him that they were in fact NOT going to let go, they moved a bit faster along the ice, watching Law's every move to absolutely make sure that he was keeping up.

"What's wrong?" Penguin asked upon seeing Law's clearly unhappy expression. His face was all curled and he was looking down at his feet, glaring at them like they burned his hat. "This is embarrassing. I'm a grown man. I shouldn't need help to slide on ice." Well, when he put it that way, they could see how he could be ashamed.

They passed their crew-mates, who all seemed to be enjoying the ice as much as they were. Jean Bart was still assisting Uni and Clione, who seemed to have gotten the hang of skating enough that just having him nearby was enough rather than holding their hands.

"See Law? You're not the only one who doesn't know how to skate. It's nothing to be ashamed of. People need help sometimes." With a hefty sigh, he nodded reluctantly. He needed to drop his childish worries to think more clearly in order to stay on balance. How else was he supposed to get better at something without really doing it first?

Now that he had been out here for quite a while, feeling safe within Penguin and Shachi's grasp, Law found himself having...fun? While he hated to admit it, he was enjoying himself. Sliding on frozen water felt almost like a dream. It was quite fascinating that if this had been a warm climate island, this large lake would be water rather than something he could skate on with his nakama.

"I..." The two turned to him. "Thanks. This was..more enjoyable than I thought it'd be." They couldn't fight the goofy grins rising to their cheeks upon hearing something so genuine from their captain. 

"We knew you'd like it if you just tried it! Maybe next time you could skate without our help." Shachi offered.

"Don't push it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awh. Look at Law trying to be left out of the fun. uwu


	4. Pained Slumber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grief plagues Shachi's nightmares but who said he had to face that grief alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: They are teenagers in this one)  
> (Warnings: Mentions of death)

Within the Polar Tang submarine, down each hall laid several rooms meant for crew members to inhabit. Whenever someone new joined the gradually increasing Heart pirates, they were to select a room of their choosing to inhabit. They were required to sleep inside and keep their belongings stored securely according to Law.

Penguin and Shachi naturally chose rooms right next to each other's, ecstatic with the idea of nightly sleepovers and performing secret messages in morse code through the wall. Though, many others ultimately joined and they'd officially be moved to share a room in order to have enough space for everyone on the sub.

The eventual change in housing didn't concern the two in the slightest, having been sharing a room together even after they had been assigned separate rooms in the first place. While their urge to be neighbors was strong, their urge to share a room was stronger and the arrangements occurred without any discussion.

Law instinctively chose a room down the hall from the others, not wanting his work or focus to be interrupted by any chaos the others may cause. He knew how noisy his nakama could be and wisely found a temporary solution for that problem until somehow they found a way to break his concentration anyways.

Bepo wasn't very loud and if asked, he'd stay completely silent; hence how he was allowed to bunk two rooms over from Law. Any empty rooms in between them were mainly used as storage or lounge areas to play poker or smoke where Law wouldn't find them.

A very common pattern between the four of them was how they never seemed to sleep in their assigned rooms despite them having been supposed to. Such has been said, Shachi and Penguin always share a room but it was universal knowledge that Bepo would occasionally join them as well.

Law was the least typical to wander from his isolated room-especially so late at night. He has admitted to find the notion 'embarrassing' and 'unprofessional' for a normal crew of pirates. Perhaps he'd be correct about that if they were a so-called normal group of pirates. They had closer and stronger bonds than others had but Law says that was the whole problem.

Despite Law being against the whole premise, he found himself knocking on their door in the middle of the night more often than he'd care to admit. Usually, he'd seek comfort in Shachi and Penguin but if he lost his nerve to ask for help, he'd sneak into Bepo's room and bunk with him instead. (Unless Bepo was already with the other two, then he'd HAVE to bunk with them.)

It was an unsaid reason, but the most common reason for seeking out another person to sleep with was for comfort. An obvious reason-maybe, but one that at some time or another, they all can relate to.

//

Shachi's bed lay on the left side of the room while Penguins bed similarly lays on the opposite side, giving the boys distance, but the availability of comfort if need be. Each room had two beds in them originally, thus the ease for people to bunk together.

Nightmares and insomnia were the most common perpetrators to interrupting the two's sleep schedule. Everyone got nightmares once in a while but their types of nightmares were based more around a much more sensitive topic, so they occurred more often.

"..Okaa...san." Shachi choked, gripping his sheets into a death grip, eyes clenching closed in despair by an unseen danger. His hair was all sweaty, which was usually an attribute of Penguin but still a clear-cut sign something was very wrong with the shorter red-head.

Penguin glanced over from his spot across the room, eyes flickering in the pitch blackness for any sign of movement. He knew that voice belonging to Shachi but he was unsure if what he said was conscious or unconscious. The empty darkness made it hard to tell.

Albeit nightmares being common enough for both of them, insomnia was only Penguins problem, hence the reason he was awake at 3 in the morning. He lay atop his covers, hands folded on his chest while he stare at the ceiling to trace faint shapes with his eyes just to pass the time.

"Okaasan..." His heart coldly sank in his chest. He paused his actions to stare wide eyed over to the opposite side of the room. Oh. It was one of those nights.

Dipping out of bed, his bare feet padded across the floor as he made his way to Shachi, who looked even worse than he sounded up close. Obvious from his sweaty, red-faced appearance, the teen was having a nightmare.

"Shachi...oi...Shachi." Unlike Penguin, waking Shachi was no easy task. He slept like a rock and carried dead weight like one too. Touching the sleeping teen apparently only made things worse; rocking his body in panic while his breathing became increasingly labored.

He forced one of his eyes open, shaking him with his other free arm. "DUDE!" He called desperately, pulling him up from his laying position with all his might. Curse his weak arms.

Thankfully, his tactics worked well enough for Shachi to be sucked out of that horrible dream Penguin knew all about. By the time he was surely conscious, tears crowded his eyes. It took longer than he'd like but he watched him slowly process the fact that he was no longer reliving that day-but rather was right there with his friend.

"Pen..guin..." Shachi started, his voice crumpling pathetically, his brain finally caught up to the situation. "I know." He sighed, grabbing the overwhelmed red-head to pull him close to his chest. Accepting the offer, he buried his head in his chest and sobbed, clenching his night shirt with the same strength he had used on his bed sheets.

"Okaasan-"His voice cracked. "I know." Without even having to ask, he knew all about this nightmare. He's had it before and has been in the exact position Shachi was in now, crying his eyes out to the other.

The dream was about their time on Swallow island. The day a tsunami decimated their previously peaceful island. There had no sign of such a natural disaster until it was too late and by then, there was nothing the small island could do about it. Penguin and Shachi barely escaped with their lives, having gotten pushed into a wardrobe to stay safe by their mothers. 

Of course, water leaked inside the rickety wardrobe as it got pounded by waves and high winds. They were forced to open the doors and hang helplessly to stay grounded. The two waded the waters for hours until the seemingly endless disaster subsided.

Barely anyone made it with Shachi and Penguin being the exceptions. As they got dragged away from their destroyed island by Shachi's aunt and uncle, they saw their parent's waterlogged corpses and never saw the island again.

Those images burned themselves into their young and fragile minds so even now-years later, that day haunts them.

"I'm sorry." Shachi whimpered dejectedly, wetting Penguins shirt with his tears and leaving the other not much to do but pet his hair and pat his back comfortingly.

"It's okay. You're okay...we're okay.." he sighed, laying down next to him. Pulling the covers over both of them, he forced the weeping other to lay down as well. Seeing his friend so upset over something he couldn't control made him want to cry along with him but that wouldn't solve anything.

"It just.. it felt so real." His attempt to talk was filled with hiccups and shaky breaths but Penguin understood what he meant anyways, humming in acknowledgement. 

"It-it's like I was back there when it happened. I was helpless. Helpl-less like I am now to do anything about it." Penguin closed his eyes, his throat clenching closed because the despair he could feel was heartbreaking. Talking about it still wasn't easy after all this time. 

"We can't change what happened, Shachi. You know that." A tear dripped down his cheek, falling onto the pillow. Somehow, Shachi knew that Penguin was now also upset so he grabbed his hand and wrapped his shaky fingers around his.

"I know. I just hate it." The corners of his mouth lifted briefly. "Well, I'll be here to hate it along with you. Okay?" Shachi wiped his eyes, trying to calm his breathing. There's no way he'll be able to sleep with his mind and heart racing like they were. "Okay."

And like so many times before, the two boys fell asleep together; this time in Shachi's bed. Sleeping so close to one another made these tragic nights more bearable and less like a war that they had to face all on their own. This way at least they could share their pain with someone who understood undoubtedly. 

Situations like these made it very clear as to why the boys sharing a room wasn't a preference-but rather a necessity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you all believe me if I said I had initially meant for this chapter to be fluffy?


	5. Punishments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the captain of twenty people is difficult on its own. What is one to do when your crew continuously acts up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: They are adults in this one)  
> (Warnings: None)

Discipline was just a part of life. Everyone received it and everyone dished it out at some point or another for their own reasons.

It wasn't meant to be enjoyed, particularly used to correct behavior or make a point come across as clearer. The main distributor of such disciplines tended to come from the captain considering his highest ranking and all. It was his choice who got punished, for how long, and how severe.

The typical crew-wide punishment for any insubordination was often additional work to take up any sort of free time you might've had before then but occasionally a custom punishment will be distributed if needed.

Each situation is different and therefore they all naturally should have different punishments.

By now, Law has got the whole discipline thing locked down tight. He has categorized what punishments others will get depending on the situation and its severity.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Bruised fists decimated the wall, missing their intended target thanks to a swift escape by the other.

"As if you could with those pathetic sticks you call arms!" Similarly bruised fists mirrored the other's swings, only differing from the other by actually meeting their target.

The blazing read-head spat out a mouthful of blood from the lucky blow, having to recover quickly in order to avoid another hefty swing and the loss of more of his teeth.

"I wish you were never born!" Penguin, it turns out, was the one fighting with Shachi. Their hats were no where to be found, making them less recognizable just with their absence. 

Penguins jet black hair ordinarily was styled into a hat hair shape naturally but now it was chaotic and frizzy. Equivalently, Shachi's contrasting red hair was splayed all over the place, having been yanked at mercilessly by Penguin.

You had to see it to believe it. The two of them had such a close relationship that it seemed impossible for it to be the two of them fighting. However, here they were, brawling it out in the main lounge room for an unknown reason to everyone else forced to watch this play out.

The others knew better than to try and pull them apart. Those two had excitable tempers and wouldn't hesitate to temporarily transfer their hostilities onto whoever interrupted their conflict.

A huffing penguin snatched the other up by his suit, slamming him harshly against the wall with a sickening 'crack' from somewhere no one wanted to know.

Without thinking of any future consequences, his outraged brought him to choke out his so-called best friend. 

That feat didn't last long enough to work though, easily escaping with a swift kick to already bruised ribs before he could lose consciousness. The force launched Penguin a few feet away, landing full force onto a table, smashing it under his weight.

"I'm SO glad you're not my brother!" Shachi spat venomously, kicking a bleeding Penguin in the ribs again when he attempted to stand among the rubble.

"Finally, something we can agree on!" Penguin's voice was strained from the abuse on his certainly bruised ribs. It made it incredibly hard to move but it was either push through the pain or get crushed. He chose the latter.

The two of them drew knifes from a flap in their suits that they had been given by Law. He said it wasn't safe for them not to have a weapon with them at all times so he forced them onto the two despite their complaints. Now look at them; using the knifes to assault each other rather than a common enemy.

Penguin swung first, slicing his comrade in the cheek, spraying blood along the rubble around them like the toppings on a cake. Shachi wiped the flood with the back of his hand, charging at the other with a burst of adrenaline.

One blocked a punch to the gut while the other blocked an incoming knife to the abdomen. Apparently knowing what the other was thinking didn't always come in handy.

A clumsy misstep over some debris gave the red-head an opening, grappling at the opportunity to snatch up his free hand and push his knife right through the palm.

A calming blue light washed over the entire room before they could do anymore damage. It forced them to stop in their tracks, legs suddenly sliced away from the rest of their body. Their two halves collapsed independently, having to crane their necks to see what they already could've guessed.

While they had been fighting, someone ran off to find Law. He was just about the only one capable of dragging them apart when they got like this.

"Bring them to my office. Now." Law let his room drop at that order. They effortlessly identified the look of disappointing from Law but the embarrassed men refused to acknowledge it.

From their current positions they were unable to kill each other and were reduced to being carried to Law personally to undergo their punishment.

Fighting called for double the work hours together down in the boiler room, which was the hottest part of the sub. No one dared to work down there willingly so often there was plenty of work to do down there. 

Thankfully, though, the crew was apparently so misbehaved that not long after something needed to be fixed or clean down below, someone would be discipline and sentenced down there. 

However, before anyone when down there, they were also required to talk it out and reconcile in order to prevent them from murdering each other the second they got left alone or even worse-locked in a room together.

Law wouldn't make the same mistake of locking two hostile people in the same room again. The last time that happened let's just say there was a lot of blood and a lot more repairs that needed to be done than before they had been sent down there.

//

Stealing was another offence that Law simply wouldn't stand for. It deemed whoever stole something as untrustworthy and selfish, presuming it as one of the worst punishments to receive.

That however, wasn't the actual punishment but rather an unfortunate side effect that could take months to get rid of. 

"Shachi, have you seen the captain's hat? He can't find it anywhere and he's havin' a hissy fit about it." 

Ikkaku found the lazing man enjoying his free-time in the lounge with Penguin, playing poker with some coins they picked up on the last island. They didn't have much money to play with since they lost it all to Uni the last time they played but it was enough for them.

"What do you mean he can't find it?" Shachi dropped his hand of cards into his lap, Penguin mirroring his actions while confusion hung in the air.

"I thought he never took it off." He laughed. "I thought it was a part of his body." Shachi joined in until they were both giggling childishly at the idea of Law's hat being a part of his head, picturing it so it made him look like a mushroom.

Ikkaku slammed her hands on the table, disturbing everything that had been resting on it. "This is serious! Can you please just grow up for a few seconds an' think back to if you've seen it recently? Any lead will do."

To be fair, nobody more than those two knew about how important Law's hat was to him. They never found where their captain had got it from but they knew it was a significant belonging to Law.

As kids, he still wouldn't take it off unless he was showering; he even wore it when he slept if you can believe it. Even Shachi and Penguin took off their own precious hats while they slept.

Penguin raised his hands in surrender to a prevent Ikkaku from castrating them because they refused to cooperate. "Okay, fine. No. We haven't seen captains hat. Ask Bepo. Maybe he borrowed it or something."

"Really? Did you see him take it?" He shrugged at her shocked expression. "Well, no but you said any lead will do. You didn't say it had to be a helpful one." The two pals high fived, still remaining unhelpful despite the woman's efforts.

Finding interrogating the two as a useless dead end, Ikkaku moved on to find Bepo, which was surprisingly easy but then again he was a huge polar bear mink. Kinda hard to miss him. "Bepo!"

The mink yelped in fear, hitting his head on the bed he had been looking under. While he rubbed the pulsing bump on his head, he visibly relaxed when he found the intruder was just his good friend.

"Ah. You scared me, Ikkaku. I was just looking for Captain's hat. He's so distraught, yknow? Oh, sorry! Is there something you needed?" Dang. It was harder to low-key accuse such a sweet creature of stealing than she thought. Bepo would never hurt a fly let alone steal the captains hat.

Without even asking, she felt bad for thinking that it was even a possibility he could've done such a thing. "Look, sweetie. I don't think you stole the captains hat but I gotta ask if you've seen or heard anyone possibly going to take his hat. Maybe as a joke?" 

She was pulling at threads here. Who would be stupid enough to take the captain's most prized possession as a joke? 

Bepo paused the rubbing of his head, humming gently in thought. "Hmm. No...I don't-OH!" He jumped, blushing when he realized he had yelled. "Sorry..."

Ikkaku urged him on, ignoring his outburst to hurry this along. From the crashes coming from a few rooms over, he could tell Law was going to go to much more extreme measures soon if she didn't hurry.

"Now, I won't accuse anyone in particular but I did see Uni and Clione wandering around the captains room a few hours ago while I was passing by. Is...is that any help?" He timidly asked, wanting to be as much help as possible.

Before he even finished asking her, though, he looked up and found her already gone. With a shrug, he went back to searching, rummaging through the storage closet as if Law would ever leave his hat in such a place.

As expected, Bepo had been correct that the two of them definitely had something to do with the disappearance of Law's beloved hat. They were hiding away in their room, playing with the hat like it was a ball, tossing it between each other on their separate beds.

Since she hadn't knocked, she had caught them off guard and they were caught red handed. "You little shits! You really went so far as to steal the captains hat?! Do you know how much trouble you're going to get in?" 

The two were frozen in shock, unable to move or take their eyes away from the one who had barged in and caught them. "You'll be lucky if you don't get kicked off the crew!" She turned heel to call to Law, who had been tearing up the laundry room, thinking maybe it had gotten caught in the last load.

"LAW! I FOUND YER HAT!" 

It took not several seconds for said captain to appear in front of her, looking naked to the woman without his trademark hat. "Where? Where is it? You said you found it?" He was pretty undone thanks to this whole situation, acting more frantic since a part of him felt like it was missing.

Ikkaku adjusted her weight to one leg, pointing into the room with the ajar door nearby. "Those two dumbasses took it."

Law basically appeared in the room, that's how fast he moved. Uni and Clione couldn't really do anything now that they had been caught, half attempting to hide the hat unsuccessfully behind their backs.

"C-captain! L-listen!" Uni threw up his hands, sweating bullets as Law snatched his hat back, looking it over for any stains or rips. Thankfully, there weren't any or Law would have actually murdered them. "It-it was just a joke!" "Yeah! A joke!"

Law sneered at them both, making them shrink back under his gaze. "You think its funny to steal?" By then, they looked just about ready to cry.

That look only escalated to actual crying as they were dragged off to the captains office to determine their punishment. Those two were actually pretty well behaved most of the time so while they still got a punishment, they made it very clear they would be behaved from now on.

Stealing resulted in a loss of trust, which was an awful thing on its own when you were in a crew with people you were supposed to trust with your life. You also would also get a strike(you get three), and undoubtedly sentenced to clean the whole sub until it was clean.

That probably wouldn't seem so bad if the sub wasn't absolutely gigantic and constantly getting messed up by a dozen other crew members. It makes the punishment last three times as long.

That form of punishment always worked the best though. After someone steals something once, they never even think about doing as such again after what they go through.

//

The last and most common form of punishment derives from the urge to get revenge. It's probably the most prevalent kind of discipline found on the crew.

This revenge however, doesn't come from the captain but rather from someone on the crew who they feel has been wronged in some way; or at least until the captain finds out. Revenge is a regular concept in the world of pirates, leaving everyone to watch their actions and prepare for the worst.

Someone no one thought would have to worry about such revenge was Bepo. The sweet polar bear mink had a heart that fit his big exterior. He had no backbone but he carried others like he had one.

Whenever by rare chance someone gets so upset with Bepo that they feel the need to enact revenge on him, Bepo can almost always smell it coming. Revenge, like other emotions, had specific scents and by now, Bepo knew them all.

"Bepo." A cold voice broke the peaceful silence in the command room. Being the navigator, everyone knew this was where the bear resides most of the day so it was effortless to find him.

"Yes, Shachi?" He turned his complete attention away from the mass of controls to address one of his oldest comrades. 

One look at him and just about anyone could tell he wasn't happy. He was smiling way to wide to actually be happy and by the breathlessness when he spoke, Bepo could tell he was clenching his teeth.

"Come here." It sounded rather like a demand with undertones of a threat left unsaid. The words were sharp, feeling like they would cut the poor mink if he didn't tread carefully.

His ears pinned down, his large body tensing up. "Why?" He chose not to decline, the stench of anger overwhelming his enhanced nostrils enough that he didn't want to provoke the other.

"Just come here." If Bepo thought his previous words were sharp, these felt like they could cut steel with no issue. He mindlessly leaned away, wishing now that there was another exit out of the command room other than the one Shachi was blocking.

Why was his friend so upset? He knew how bad his temper could get over something so menial. Normally, Penguin was there to stop him before he did something stupid but with the other no where in sight, he looked like he was in trouble.

"No. You're going to hit me." His voice lowered, hoping that the resentful red-head wouldn't hear that and take it as an invitation to launch himself onto the bear. It wasn't like Bepo wasn't strong enough to take it but who wanted to get hit?

Shachi stomped out of the door way, freeing up the stairwell if Bepo absolutely needed to escape. "You're damn right I'm gonna you furry little jackass!" As he expected, Shachi ran himself at Bepo, who screamed in horror the second he found him for once on the receiving end of anger.

Bepo scrambled out of the way, causing Shachi to slam into the wall instead. He pulled away with a bloody nose and newly ignited anger at the bear.

"What did I do? Shachi!?" He screeched again, running down the stairs, not even having to check behind him to know that the other was hot on his tail. In an attempt to shake him off, he slammed the door to the command room closed, huffing and puffing to catch his breath from his quick escape.

The escape was short lived after Shachi punched his way through the door, scaring poor Bepo to death. It was sad but Bepo almost wanted to risk his life to repair the door before Law saw it over running for his life.

That thought was instantly tossed out the window though with Shachi breaking the door entirely, almost dropping its remains onto the mink in the process. "You ate my lunch! That's what! Now get back here so I can strangle you!" 

Bepo seriously wondered if he was being serious right now. He chased him down the stairs and broke a door because he had accidentally ate his lunch? Can't he just make more lunch?

There was no time to think it over because before he knew it, he was cornered and the end looked near for him. "S-Shachi..please! Let me just make you new lunch. I'll even buy you lunch." He attempted a peace offering with being the spineless bear he was.

"It was a special sandwich! I bought it on the last island and now I can't replace it!" Shachi's anger exploded, attempting to grab the bear now that he had nowhere to run.

Seeing an opening, Bepo made a run for it, getting caught briefly by his shirt but that only fueled his need to escape the flames licking at his tail.

Running down the hall again at full speed was not safe and he would not condone it. You could run into someone-

THUD 

Yeah, just like that.

Bepo rubbed his head, looking up to find Jean Bart. He just about died of relief at the sight of him but it was a short lived relief with Shachi catching up.

He hid behind the much larger man much to the other's bewilderment. Usually people were hiding behind Bepo for protection so Jean Bart being the next on the list was actually pretty reasonable. 

"Jean Bart-san! Please help me." Bepo begged the other man, who was shocked into silence at the situation thrown at him.

Shaking his head, Jean Bart came to his senses, choosing to dwell on this later. For now he just needed to help his nakama. Putting a large hand in front of him, it set up a nice barrier between Bepo and Shachi, stopping the steaming man in the process.

"Care to tell me what the hell is goin' on here?" Shachi, who had already slammed himself into the larger man's hand, was forced to keep his distance.

"He ate my sandwich!" 

"He's trying to kill me!"

Jean Bart pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering how he should go about this. He hasn't had to handle disputes like these since he was a captain himself. "One at a time. Please."

Shachi was first to speak-or rather-yell. "He ate my sandwich! My special sandwich that I bought on the last island! Fucker!" Bepo flinched, trying not to cry out of guilt and humiliation.

He had been digging through the fridge in search of something to eat. Inside he had found a sandwich that to his hungry stomach, looked delicious. There hadn't been a name on it so he assumed it was for anyone. There was plenty of food in the fridge that was for everyone so it could've been anyone's mistake.

"Hey!" Jean Bart snapped at him to cease the yelling, leading Shachi to become stiff and bow his head. 

Once it was quiet, he started again. "So he accidentally ate your sandwich. You're a grown ass man. Deal with it. Make a new sandwich or better yet-Bepo. Just buy him a new sandwich at the next island." Bepo poked his head out from behind Jean Bart, regretting it instantly when Shachi glared piercingly at him.

"B...But I did. He wouldn't listen." A look of understanding washed across his face, narrowing his stare to Shachi in front of him. "I see."

"So you just wanted to be angry. Get revenge. Is that right?" Accusatory, sure, but a pretty dead on accusation.

Shachi stopped, his face burning like the burning fire of his temper. "Well-" He stopped, finding his reasons foolish now when the older put it that way. 

"Exactly." The silence that followed was a loud and clear answer for Jean Bart. Even if Shachi has chosen to finish his sentence, it would go on deaf ears.

Taking Bepo to his shoulder, he found himself feeling disappointed in Shachi for still being unable to hold his tongue and control his temper after all these years.

"I am going to tell the captain what transcribed here as I'm required to. You should know better than anyone that revenge is not to be enacted among nakama." Shachi dipped to his knees to beg not to tell him. Law got very angry when his crew acted up but he was more concerned about having to do hours of scut work along with his other job already.

"Guess you should've thought of that before you chased Bepo through the sub and broke a door." Shachi gaped at him. "Yeah, don't think I didn't hear you smash a door. Everyone probably heard it." Chances are if everyone had heard it, so did Law.

Revenge was sort of like fighting but with harsher and more selfish intentions. Thankfully, since Bepo hadn't done anything wrong outside of eating Shachi's lunch, he was let off the hook with a warning to make sure not to eat anyone's food and a promise to buy Shachi lunch at the next island; which of course Bepo agreed to.

Shachi on the other hand received much harsher punishments. With all the evidence against him, he got a lot more discipline than Law liked to give. 

He was to work alone in the boiler room for a month, fix the door he broke to the command room, receive a strike, and apologize to Bepo sincerely. There was another part of the punishment not a lot of people talk about. It was the endlessly torturous lecture from Law.

Being alone with Law for an hour was punishment enough, having to hear about how disappointing he was with his poor behavior while setting up a strike on the whiteboard like he was a child getting marked up in school.

The strike system was the worst idea Law ever had according to Shachi(and Penguin). It wasn't incredibly often that crew members received strikes but it did happen. You had three and then you were out.

When someone somehow receives three strikes on the whiteboard, they either get a very harsh silent treatment for a week, or they get whipped by the captain until a lesson is deemed learned. There was nothing weird or sexual about it and nothing too severe that it leaves scars. Just enough to make it memorable.

Law only had set up the strike system when endless extra work stopped always working to correct behavior. People got used to working down in the boiler room when they messed up; so much so that every crew member had boiler room clothes designed to be dirty and light so they don't have to clean them and so they won't overheat.

This kind of discipline wasn't an entirely foreign concept to Law so he knew enough about the idea to put it into place. Unexpectedly, it worked.

Since he put up that system, everyone is much more careful not to get into trouble. They learned their boundaries of what types of things earned someone a strike. As mentioned, Law doesn't like giving strikes so as long as their mistakes stay minor, they'll be safe from that cursed belt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Law xD. He has to be a parent for twenty adults (Children. Immature children.)


	6. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs affection sometimes. It's a requirement-even for pirates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Warnings: None)

To say that the Heart Pirates were a snugly crew was a severe understatement.

Affection was a daily occurrence among the crew - so much so that it was a struggle to go a day without it. It wasn't that people were forcing the affection because of some rule or an attempt to force stronger bonds, but rather because it had just become so natural.

After all the years of affection, it ceases being embarrassing and others actually tend to miss it on the off chance that someone gets left out of affections for a day.

It seems impossible but it does happen occasionally where a crew member gets left out of Bepo's hugs or Penguins daily pat on the back, asking how their day went.

Days as such can go of two ways: They can either ignore the nagging fact that they missed out on sentiments for that day OR they can seek out someone to make up for their absence.

A lot of the newer members with too much pride are often found to choose against seeking out affections, not feeling as if they deserve as such or like it matters enough to bother someone for it.

Those with stronger bonds or no shame have zero qualms with dragging their closest friend away from whatever their doing to hug them tightly.

According to Law, hugs released a hormone called oxytocin which raises your happiness levels and lowers your stress. That is very valuable information for everyone to have, finding that tidbit of info pop in their minds whenever they come across an ailing nakama.

Otherwise, hugs were probably the most common form of such affection mainly thanks to Bepo. That mink was born with an enormous need for affection and a terrible need to give it, handing out hugs like it was free candy.

Without Bepo, sentiments as such most likely never would've reached the heights where they were at now. It allowed other crew mates to become more comfortable with contact and even those who weren't too keen on its concept originally found themselves handing out familiar gestures after not too long.

Hugs could be used as a quick greeting if there was no time or want for words but oftentimes their purpose is for comforts.

Something about squeezing someone tightly against your chest made all problems seem small and insignificant. Definitely made it tough to remain upset when you're wrapped in secure arms of a close friend. It was common protocol to hug as a gesture to calm someone down or make them stop crying once people found just how well it worked.

The whole 'hugs to stop tears' notion originated from Penguin and Shachi but those two had always been big saps that just can't resist the urge to hug their feelings out.

As kids that was really all you could do for someone if they happened to get upset and that mindset carried into adulthood, effecting the way they cope with their much more negative emotions now.

Their issues are a lot harsher now than when they were as children (Besides the whole dead parents thing). Back then all they needed to worry about was slipping on ice or scraps among themselves or the other children in the village.

Now they dealt with nightmares, regret, and shame from their past and of course all the atrocities they had to endure while sailing the seven seas with their beloved nakama. Despite these differences though, they still dealt with it in the same way; with hugs.

Since they shared a room, there was no excuse not to migrate to the other's bed for some quick snuggles, especially when the other was suffering from nightmares that night.

Its become such common courtesy for the two that if one randomly climbs into the others arms in the dead of night, they won't even need to say anything to understand, wrapping tired arms around the other while stroking their hair until the two fell back into a peaceful state of rest.

Kisses were more formal, the stigma being that it was strictly for romantic purposes and nothing else a big barrier for it becoming a normality. Such couldn't be true however and anyone who took the time to actually think about it for longer than a second knew it.

Ikkaku loves kissing her nakama. Never on the mouth but preferably on the forehead or the temple-the cheek if you were lucky. It was her own personal way of showing affection to the people she loved most. It wasn't gross, it was sweet.

Others don't really have the same appeal as Ikkaku in order to kiss people as a form of affection so its quickly become a trademark of Ikkaku alone. It would be pretty weird if the Captain kissed people. Ew, no that just didn't even sound right.

Speaking of Law, he wasn't a person that while describing, you would call affectionate. He could be perceived as uncaring to his crew by outsiders but he showed that he cared for his nakama in a more subtle way where you have to know him in order to see that.

It was like routine to take all their organs out meticulously before a fight, worrying the one time he didn't would be the time he'd lose the most important people in his life.

He'd wake in the middle of the night only for a head count, only able to rest after he's finished, his anger could be found boiling over at the sight of his nakama being endangered for any reason; and as you could probably guess-he's always overreacting over any injuries that enter his infirmary.

It was sweet really to know that their captain cared about them. It made everyone feel more secure even if they never spoke as such out loud for fear Law would become self conscious about it and stop.

He hadn't always been so reserved like he was now. As a child he wasn't all that different in that regard but he was more open to receiving and handing out affections.

Children are typically more accustomed to love and affection anyways so it wasn't that farfetch'd even if that child was still Law.

As a prepubescent child, he hadn't been so against PDA as he was now, having pushed down his pride to accept it from Penguin, Shachi, and Bepo. He'd be teased that Bepo's habits rubbed off on him but even the teasing wouldn't stop Law from enjoying the polar bear's company. Even now, in fact.

On notably quiet nights, Law had been known to sneak out of his room to timidly knock on the older boy's door. Considering its rarity in the beginning, the two found it so concerning that they just offered their affections with open arms, cramming together in a single bunk to fall asleep.

They wouldn't even question the poor boy after the first time since it had only arose the problem of a red-faced Law trying to hold the embarrassment welling in his eyes from overflowing down his cheeks.

He was by no means a cry baby back then, the three only remembering the sight of water glistening in their captains eyes not even a handful of times.

He was even less of a crier now as an adult. All of the newer members are not even aware that Law was ever capable of such emotion. However, those who take the time and effort to know the captain became lucky enough to know that side of him, meaning he trusted them enough to depend on them.

In spite of Law having grown up plenty since he was a pre-teen, even he needed affections considering that he was only human. He always tried to act so tough but those three knew better.

They knew when he needed to be plucked off his mighty pedestal for a while to chat and be wrapped in the arms of the people he trusts most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Wow! I didn't plan on writing about fluffy things for so long. It makes up for all the angst I continue to write about.)


	7. Smoking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone had crutches. It just so happens that smoking is theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: They are teenagers in this one)  
> (Warnings: Underage smoking)

(A/N: They are teenagers in this one)

(Warnings: Underage smoking)

Penguin teased his lungs with nicotine, inviting it into his lungs to fill his chest, only to pull away sadistically in satisfaction with an exhale.

On some days, he enjoyed ducking into one of the empty storage rooms to light up a quick cig to calm down when he had a bad day. The small space made him feel more at ease and the nicotine wafting down his throat made every stressor seem insignificant. Today was one of those days.

It had been a particularly bad day. Law has been so stressed since they managed to hi-jack a marine sub that he demands way more out of his small crew than they can handle. Sleep has become non-existent with Law ramming orders down their throats and shifting his own concerns into their failures. They've been on the run to get in the clear for a week now and everyone has been on edge.

He stared at the pack of cigarettes laying in his hand - half empty. Without it even having to happen, he knew if Law ever caught wind of this that he'd shut it down in a heartbeat. Anyone would, really. He didn't want that. This was the only thing keeping him sane down here and he wouldn't let some little kid push him around and take that away from him.

It still baffled him how Law managed to claim the role of captain. He was younger than all of them and he could be such a brat sometimes. Sure, he had a devil fruit power but they could just dunk him in a pot of water and they'd overpower him. As if they would though; none of them had the guts to ever do that.

Despite him being younger than all of them, he still respected their captain at least enough to hide the fact he smokes. Although, that could just be fear. He did NOT want Law to find out about this little habit he's taken such careful steps to hide. It wasn't a good habit he knew, but it was his crutch. Everyone had a crutch and this was his.

"Penguin? The hell?!" Someone hissed in a whisper behind him. Thinking Law had finally caught him, he tossed the pack of cigarettes behind him, landing on a pile of dirty clothes he has yet to wash. 'Good job, Penguin, he'll never look where you just threw it,' he growled in his head.

He only realized too late that he still had a lit cigarette hanging between his lips. By now it was too late to smoothly get rid of it but that didn't stop Penguin from grabbing the half smoked cigarette, tossing it down, and stomping it out underneath his boot.

Whirling around to pretend like nothing happened, turns out it wasn't Law like he had feared but rather Shachi. The two shared the same look on their faces - like they were deer caught in headlights. Somehow Shachi looked more frightened of the two even though he was the one who had walked in on him smoking.

The little trance locking their eyes together was broken the second Shachi opened his big mouth like all the other times he probably shouldn't.

"Don't try and hide it, dumbass! I saw you smoki-" Penguin slapped a hand over the red-heads mouth, letting silence wash over the two for any sign of movement. The only sound being the floorboards adjusting to their weight under them, the two boys deflated.

Only when he was positive there was none did he let go. "EW! Seriously? Did you lick my hand?" Shachi shrugged, flipping him off. He shook his head in disbelief, wiping his hand on Shachi's sleeve, earning a flick to the ear. Since he wanted to be more careful than his idiot friend, he stepped closer to the other in order to speak more secretly.

"The hell are you trying to do? You'll alert the others. You really want to get Law in here?" At that volume anyone anywhere on the sub would've been able to hear him.

"No!... No, I don't want him in here. I was just surprised is all." Clearing his throat, he fumbled with something in his hands only to shove it away into his pockets. Since Penguin wasn't blind, he saw him trying and failing to be subtle.

"Hey! What are you hiding? I thought we've been over this Shachi. Not everyone is as blind as you." The two fumbled together, testing their strengths against each other in a scrap that ended up on the floor. Penguin had been right about Shachi hiding something because whatever it was, Shachi really did not want him to see.

Their tumble had them on the dirty laundry, Penguin overpowering him long enough to dig around in his pocket and pull something out. He didn't know what he was expecting to find in there but he certainly hadn't expected to find a pack of cigarettes. 

The two shuffled to their feet, stepping away from each other and avoiding eye contact. At that point, Shachi wasn't even trying to grab whatever it was back from him. Instead, he just looked he was about to cry.

His hand went limp at the feeling of the nearly empty pack, dropping it to the floor. Shachi seemed ashamed at his secret being exposed but Penguin was in the same boat. "Why..." His mouth barely moved, trying to force his brain to catch up.

Suddenly, it clicked. "You were coming in here to smoke too." His face was the only reply he needed. 

He wasn't here to shame him since he was doing no different than him. No one likes it when people smoke and this situation didn't change that. It bothered him that his best friend was ruining his lungs and risking his life but he wasn't going to be a hypocrite and scold him.

Anxiety radiated off of him and Penguin could feel it. Knowing he was afraid of being scolded like Penguin had wanted to hurt but he knew how to ease his friend's worries. He snagged his pack of cigarettes where he had thrown them, plucking another stick out of the pack. Without a word, he shoved it into Shachi's mouth, whipping out his lighter to light it for him.

The gesture had visibly relaxed Shachi enough that he no longer appeared like he was going to make a run for it. That was a relief at least. There was still the elephant in the room that needed to be addressed though and based on how quiet the two were, it seemed no one wanted to.

Eventually, sitting down sounded like a more comfortable place to wait out the deafening silence so they pressed their backs against the wall and slid down it together.

Penguin lit a new cigarette off of Shachi's flame, too lazy to pull out his lighter again just when he had gotten comfortable. It made the two blush but otherwise it went unmentioned.

"...So you've been smoking too? Uhm...how long?" Shachi broke the silence, albeit a bit awkwardly after several aching minutes of silence. Penguin hadn't ever planned to break the silence himself, knowing Shachi had found awkward pauses more difficult to handle than Penguin.

Now that the red-head had taken the elephant in the room and decimated it, there was literally no worse question to ask. "Oh, uh...a few months. Maybe 6?" He hadn't been counting due to the fact he assumed he'd never have to tell anyone how long he'd been ruining his lungs. "You?"

It seemed like Shachi was having a harder time answering but he wouldn't rush him in case the pressure got to him. "3 months, 14 days." Penguin snorted, holding his cigarette away from him to double over in laughter. "You were counting?" 

Shachi stared gob-smacked at his reaction for several moments until a smirk rose to his face and he snorted as well. "I guess I have been. What? That's not normal?" The other shook his head, his laughter dying down enough for him to take a particularly long drag of his cigarette. "No! Of course it's not!"

He took a chance to rest his head on Penguin's shoulder, huffing more nicotine into his lungs. He was warm pressed so close to him. Penguin shared the sentiment, resting his head against Shachi's so now it was a shared, accepting gesture.

Another silence fell over them but it gave off a totally different vibe. "I had always planned to quit, y'know? I just never got around to it." That elicited a chuckle out of Penguin. 

"It's always just one more cigarette and I'll quit. Then the next day rolls around and I think how nice it'd be to have another." Penguin just let him talk, humming in acknowledgment to let him know he was listening.

He closed his eyes while he enjoyed his cigarette for today. Typically he only had 1-2 a day, only two if his first one got interrupted like his just had. "How much do you smoke?" He hadn't meant to interrupt him but it seemed like he was just going to keep talking and he wanted to talk about this while he had the chance.

Shachi paused in his ramblings to consider his answer. "I smoke probably twice a day?" He ended it in a question as if he didn't count how many times he did each day. He knew his best friend better than Shachi knew himself but since he wasn't in the mood to pry, he didn't call him on it.

Not too long after they settled back into a comfortable silence, their time ran out for their break. Law would be questioning where the two of them were soon enough and he'd prefer he not catch them in here where it smelled like nicotine and guilt. Their cigarettes were burned out anyways so it wasn't like they had anything to do in here anymore. 

"Better hurry back before Law skins us alive for being late." Shachi patted his friend on the shoulder, nodding his head in silent agreement. For a short time, this room had become their entire world, all their worries confined inside. Now they had to leave and the idea of going into the real world felt terrifying.

The two shared a look before leaving the storage room. That look - they both knew - was a promise to return again at the same time tomorrow to do this whole song and dance over again. 

Breaking the rules was much more fun when you broke them with someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Ooh! They are playing with fire sneaking around like that. I'm gonna write a part 2 for this soon so stay tuned!)


	8. Smoking (Pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penguin and Shachi smoke. Is it even possible to hide it from Law?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: They are teenagers in this one. This chapter is also a continuation of the last chapter.)  
> (Warnings: Underage smoking)

Penguin took the liberty of peeking out the door to check if the coast was clear. He waved to Shachi to follow at the all clear so they could go back to their room to change. They needed to change their clothes or else they'd be caught for sure. They learned the hard way that smoke tends to leave a horrible lingering smell.

Since Bepo had the nose of a hunting dog, they were required to take a shower to get the residual smell off. It took time that they didn't have but it was required to keep their captain off their backs.

The two dressed together, trying to hurry as if they could sense Law was already coming to search for them. Their smoke break had taken longer than the two had hoped and if they were lucky, Law wouldn't question their whereabouts.

Around this time was when Law came in to check up on his small crew. After what happened to Penguin a few weeks ago, daily check-ups became a requirement and like predicted, Shachi and Penguin regret agreeing to the idea. Now Law was just so bothersome about it, never skimping on the 'daily' part of the check-ups.

The two boys parted ways, rushing back into their spots to make themselves appear busy like they hadn't even left at all.

Penguin was working in the boiler room today. The two pals would switch every other day since one doesn't like being in the boiler room for too long(unless one was in there for a punishment).

Shachi worked in his usual station of the controls. Bepo worked one tier above him which steered the actual sub while Shachi worked down below doing the more menial tasks in steering the sub. 

"How was that break of yours?" Shachi yelped, his heart jumping up his throat and running away, leaving him breathless. Swiveling around, he spotted Law right on time but his arrival had still surprised him anyways. His presence spooked him so bad that he hadn't even realized what he had been asked until Law was watching him expectantly for an answer. "Uh, fine.."

By his feet was a med-kit, much larger than it looked like Law could carry but he had lugged it all the way here so it must not bother him that much. Now that he took the time to actually look, Law was kneeled on the floor, clicking open the kit to pull out a fresh pair of disposable gloves and slap them on.

Even Shachi knew that Law didn't need to carry that thing around with him. He's never seen him take more than a band-aid or a ibuprofen from that case. Why not just carry a bottle of pills and a box of band-aids in his pocket?

He was motioned to scoot closer to him, making him notice that he had swiveled back with the back of the chair pressed against the wall. Now, he didn't fear his captain but he was so on edge about being caught smoking somehow that he was acting strangely. His face flushed but he complied, knowing the check-up drill well enough by now to feel secure.

Except, apparently he didn't know the drill well enough because somehow he had forgotten that everyday Law checks inside their mouths for any growths, cavities, or inflammations. "Are you okay?" It was simple enough question to answer but his mind was preoccupied with something that required his attention much more.

See, he had just been trading smokes with Penguin in the storage room so his breath probably reeked of tobacco. If he let Law get a whiff of his breath, he'd know all about their little operation going down right under his nose.

He only thought of it right as he was going to let him peek in his mouth. The second he remembered the order of operations, he kicked the floor, shooting him back against the wall. Law was flabbergasted, clearly right in the middle of checking him. He had the little annoying flashlight out and everything.

"What're you doing?" Honestly at this point, Shachi didn't know either. "ACTUALLY! I-uh. I think I'm good today. I'm feeling extra super today and y'know I-I am REALLY busy so I think you should check Penguin and Bepo first before checking me." Wow. That was a worse answer than he thought he'd give.

Law closed the space between them easily, approaching him with the full intend to smell his breath(Or at least that's what Shachi felt like). "I already checked those two. You're the only one left I have to check so stop being stubborn and let me check your mouth." By then he had run out of places to roll away so he was trapped against the wall. 

What? How? How had he checked Penguin and not realized he had been smoking? He knew he had forgotten to brush his teeth as well. He had been right there with him to the point they entered the bathroom to when they left. Had he gotten caught and was already being punished?

Sweat was dripping down his face, feeling even more anxious about this than when he had walked in on Penguin and assumed he was caught. "What? Do you have a cavity or something? You know you're not supposed to hide pain. It's a rule."

Law gave him a look that was telling him to just get it over with. He knew that look well, by now a signature look of their little captain.

That's it. He was caught. Just lock him up. Take him away now. 

His mouth fell open, allowing Law to wander his mouth with a cotton swab and a flashlight. He pushed around his tongue and checked all his teeth, even the molars in the back. The whole time it pained him not to breathe as if that would help to keep the smell at bay. With his mouth open like it was, it was impossible not to have smelled it by now.

Eyes stayed on Law, watching his face carefully for any changes or indication of suspicion. Now he was just waiting for him to notice.

Soon enough, he was finished with his oral examination. Nothing had been said and Shachi began to wonder if either he had forgotten that he had brushed his teeth or if Law had no sense of smell. Surely not the last one but he didn't remember brushing his teeth at all.

The rest of his examination went smoothly. Law checked his all of reflexes, his pulse, blood pressure, temperature, and for any scratches or bruises. Besides his heart rate being a little high, he was fine.

With the check-up over, it left Shachi reeling while Law packed up his annoyingly large med-kit. Glancing to his turned back, he wondered if he was actually going to get away with this. Maybe he had just been overreacting.

"You know - smoking isn't healthy for you."

Shit.

Shachi's mouth gaped open, his eyes widening behind his lenses. "Wha-" Law turned to him, walking right up to him. With him sitting down, the two were now at eye level and his captain was just as intimidating - if not more - than usual.

"I know you've been smoking. Your breath reeks of tobacco." It wasn't familiar smell but he surely knew the smell well enough to identify. His nose was scrunched, attempting not to breath in the foul odor anymore than he needed to.

Shachi's heart dropped, forcing his breathing to quicken in order to catch up with his poor anxious soul. If he took his pulse again, he'd guarantee that it had doubled by now. Damn! He knew Law was too smart not to catch on.

Law held out his hand, folding his other arm under it like a petulant child. "Hand it over, please." It wasn't a question and Shachi knew that but almost wanted to obey a direct order just to keep the allusion going.

His hand were so sweaty as he dug around in his pocket for the almost empty pack of cigarettes. He wiped his hands on his suit enough that the packet wouldn't slip out of his hands before handing it to Law.

With his cigarettes in Law's possession, he let his head dip down to his chest, face flaring up in a shade that matched his hair. He grabbed his hat and pulled it down to hide his eyes and hopefully hide him from his captain who was absolutely going to scold him for this. He was a doctor! Why would he not?

"I'm not going to lecture you about this, Shachi." He allowed one eye to peek from under his hat. By now Law was stagnant by the door, med-kit in hand as if he would leave at any second.

"You already know the risks of smoking. Cancer, breathing problems, fatigue, death. I could go on forever but I won't because you wouldn't have been so nervous for me to know if you didn't know these things." Shachi said nothing, never able to know what to say when he gets scolded. 

"I am your captain and while I don't want you and Penguin to smoke, I can't force you not to. No matter how long I punish you, why is it that I sense you'll find a way to smoke behind my back anyways?" Well, knowing the two of them for this long makes them more predictable it seems.

"Law, I-" Law shot his hand up, snapping his mouth shut in an instant. He hated when he did that, not letting him defend himself. Law didn't need his input though. Apparently, he knew everything that he needed to and never wanted to hear anymore than that.

"Like I said. I can't force you two but I can help. If I catch you with cigarettes, I'm going to confiscate them. If I can't find you where you're supposed to be, I'll have to assume you're smoking somewhere. Understand?" Shachi opened his mouth to say something but he hesitantly shut it, nodding instead.

Satisfied, Law readjusted his grip on the med-kit before turning heel to leave. "Wait-!" Shachi jumped, not able to resist the urge to say something.

Law turned slightly, just enough to let the other know he was listening. "Penguin - you caught him too?" He needed to know if he had got them both caught because he had been careless.

The corners of his mouth turned upwards, nodding. "Yes. His breath was as foul smelling as yours." It got a chuckle out of him at least. "Oh, and just so you know - you two will be working down in the boiler room for a week. Every time I catch you, you'll get a week. Think of it like a game, hm?"

Law was finally gone, leaving Shachi astonished, having to sit back down and let silence wash over him. Even though he had gotten in trouble, he laughed. It was a hearty laugh but it almost sounded like it was painful to laugh. Law knowing didn't really make him feel better but a huge weight felt like it had been lifted off his shoulders.

He felt lighter knowing that Law was aware of his smoking but he felt heavier knowing if he continued, he'd have to try harder to hide it than he had been.

So what he's gathered is that either his habit will eventually kill him or Law will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Yay! Part 2 is finally up! Thanks for waiting. I couldn't help myself to write a continuation where Law finds out because of course he does.)


	9. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penguin has been having trouble with his insomnia but he refuses to accept help for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: They are adults in this one)
> 
> (Warnings: None)

Penguin couldn’t admit it, no, he wouldn’t admit it. Why should he? It wasn’t that serious that he needed to bring Law into this. He could very well handle this on his own.

No, it was bad and Penguin knew Law would kill him if he found that he had been hiding this from him. He’d kill Penguin for not telling him, for not letting him help like always. But that’s what happens when your doctor is also your captain. 

What exactly was it that Penguin wasn’t willing to admit? He was an insomniac. It was a pretty straightforward reason. He couldn’t sleep, his mind constantly fighting him to stay awake when he should very well be asleep. 

Even if somehow he does manage to catch a few winks of sleep, nightmares are around every corner just waiting for him to sleep so they can force him awake.

Though, you might be wondering why this is even a problem for him? There were pills for this exact reason, weren't there?

Penguin's captain was a doctor; thus he must have insomnia pills stored away somewhere in that archive of an infirmary. Even if this fact was true, Penguin would never ever ask Law for help. 

Penguin had this thing called stubbornness - as did law. They equally matched each other in hardiness, not allowing anyone in to allow any aid Penguin would bet money that Law would tell him no to the medicine just to teach him a lesson not to hide things like this but every time someone on the crew is in need of aid, he wonders if Law would actually do so.

The two had been friends for years, becoming one of Law's most trusted friends. Knowing each other for so long allows Penguin to know what things he needed to tell Law about and this wasn't one of them. Besides, Penguin didn’t need to worry him, he didn’t need to upset him anymore than he normally is. He was fully content in not letting him know at all.

Maybe that’s why he was laying wide awake in bed at 4 am laying in between Shachi and the wall. While Shachi was snuggled into his side, fast asleep, Penguin was unfortunately the opposite. 

Law was onto Penguin, he knew he was. Penguin had messed up. He had made a careless mistake and now he was suspicious. It was Penguin's own fault really. Who combs their hair with their toothbrush and tries to brush their teeth with a hairbrush? The mess Penguin left in the bathroom was enough to raise concern alone.

Now, he didn’t ever right out call him out on it but he did always silently judge him for it, especially when toothpaste was around.

Law watched Penguin during the day, he could swear it. He could feel his gaze on his form whenever he’d start to sway while working. He could hear his footsteps when he followed Penguin's lethargic form around the sub. It really was hard to convince someone that he was really drunk and not sleep deprived, especially when ibuprofen and pushes to nap did nothing for him.

Why didn’t Penguin want to take the pills? Law was worrying him more by not telling him then he would by just telling him he had insomnia. It wasn't like Law would judge or anything. It wasn't something he could control.

Penguin hated being a burden. Or more specifically, he hated wasting supplies on something he didn't absolutely need. Law disliked anyone who wasted supplies with them being so hard to obtain out here so Penguin promised himself he wouldn't use any unless absolutely necessary. 

Even if Law would give him the pills, Penguin wouldn’t take them. He'd just say he'd take them and slide them back in the infirmary the next time Law was busy.

Maybe there was some milk left in the kitchen cabinet. Penguin could never resist a warm glass of milk, remembering that trick his mother would always pull when he couldn't sleep as a child. 

Penguin shimmied out of Shachi's grasp, not even disturbing Shachi, who he envied for being able to sleep like a rock. He grabbed a pillow, sliding it within his reach for him to latch onto. It would be fine. Shachi wouldn't know the difference.

Slipping out on light feet, he ran down the hall. He's been down this path before, he’s sneaked around when the others were asleep during his bouts of insomnia. Never been caught once and he very well planned on keeping it that way. 

Now inside the kitchen, his eyes had already adjusted to the darkness but he didn’t trust himself not to trip right now so he turned on the light before being set to work as quickly and quietly as he could.

//

Law grunted from his place in bed, already knowing that Penguin had left his room. Law wasn’t stupid, he knew when someone was awake and sneaking around on his submarine. It had to be Penguin. He was always the only one exhausted during the day while everyone else was wide awake. He's tried asking him about it but it never gets him anywhere. 

Tiredly, he pried his eyes open, already hearing the shuffling and movement in the kitchen. He couldn't just ignore that.

That meant only two things: Penguin was either in there or someone broke into the sub somehow and was making themselves a meal. Either way, he knew someone was in there. He stood and walked out of the room only clad in his boxers and tank top, goosebumps popping up on his skin as cold air hit him when he left the safety of his warm bed.

He stopped at the kitchen doorway, leaning against the door frame to stare at his half-awake nakama. As suspected, it was Penguin and by the looks of it, his other theory as to why he was awake seemed to be correct as well. Insomnia.

Penguin's eyes were barely holding open, shakily pouring a glass of milk but missing the cup completely thanks to how shaky his hands had become. You'd think with how hard it seemed for him to stand, he'd be able to just pass out easily, but no. Even if he closed his eyes now, he'd just sit there in agony in a state between sleep and consciousness.

Law was amused. He knew, he had always known. But it was somehow amusing watching the other try to hide it and pretend nothing was wrong with his sleep cycle. He had known the moment he found Penguin in the kitchen peeing in the sink, thinking it was the bathroom.

“What are you doing?” he asked, the same question he asked Penguin every time he catches him. The same question that always received the same response.

“I couldn’t sleep, go away.” Penguin mumbled coldly, not looking at him. Refusing to look at him, he tried again to pour himself a glass of milk and once again missed completely but even worse this time.

Only a few drops made it into the cup, the rest pouring down the counter and dripping onto the floor. The messes he always managed to make drove anyone who found them insane. Law would always clean them if he found them first and every time he'd ask Penguin to tell him what was wrong, but he always got that same answer.

It wasn’t the fact that Penguin couldn’t sleep, but in reality that he can’t sleep. He was an insomniac of course - he didn’t have a medical degree for nothing. He narrowed his eyes, it was fun for the first few times he found him like this but now it was just sad. Penguin clearly needed those pills even if he didn't want them.

With a sigh, he walked past Penguin to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. He flinched with a delayed reaction when he rested his hand on his shoulder. “Go to my room.” He said in a whispered voice, scaring Penguin a little with how gentle he sounded.

Penguin wasn't one to fight against his captain, especially now when he just didn't have the energy to argue. He nodded his head and went to Law’s room, already hearing him starting to clean up his mess while he stumbled away.

Once seated on Law’s bed, he shook his head, pulling his signature hat over his eyes as his face turned the color of Shachi's hair. He was embarrassed that he had been caught after being so careful. He pulled his knees to his chest and let out a shaky breath, wishing he hadn't left his room at all.

Somehow, this was so much worse than he thought it'd be. All he wanted was to just go back to suffering alone. Yeah, that sounds nice.

Penguin looked to the door and watched Law enter the room, touching the door behind him. He immediately went to his bedside table and opened it before rummaging around. The minute Penguin heard the sound of a pill bottle being shaken he scooted back a little. 

Law sat down next to him, holding up the little bottle for Penguin to see. He watched in dismay as Law popped the pill bottle open and took out two white pills. God what he wouldn't give for those to be tic tacs. "C'mon, here, you need these pills."

He shook his head hard, covering his mouth with his hands. "No. I don't need those pills, Law. Just put them away already." Penguin stubbornness was coming to full fruition now, and at such an unfortunate time as well.

Why did he have to be so stubborn when he very clearly needed these pills? This was a perfect time to use these pills for their intended purpose. "Yes, you do. You have insomnia. It's not exactly a secret with you stumbling all over the place all the time." He pushed the pills closer to Penguin, only resulting in him fumbling away against the wall like they were the plague.

With a sigh, he set the bottle down on the bedside table, grabbing the water bottle he had brought with him. "Fine. If you really wont take them, I wont force you." He visibly relaxed, putting his arms down. He was so thankful that his captain was being lenient for once.

Out of nowhere, Law tilted his head upwards before gaping his mouth open like he was in awe of something above. It confused Penguin greatly since when looked over he saw nothing but darkness. He opened his mouth to ask what he was looking at, but the second he did, Law pulled him into a headlock and shoved the pills into his mouth, forcing the tip of the water bottle in as well.

Penguin gagged the minute they touched his tongue and readied himself to spit them out. It didn’t work though, Law seeming to read his mind and be quick enough to cover his mouth and nose with his hands. "Sorry, did I say I wasn't going to force you? I meant I am."

Penguin screwed his eyes shut, his lungs screaming for air not after long. He eventually gave in, gulping down the pills, grappling at Law's hands to let him go while some water leaked down the corner of his mouth. 

The second Law pulled his hand away, Penguin coughed, greedily sucking in air. "Fuck you! The fuck is wrong with you, you asshole!?" He went straight to hitting him, pissed that he pulled such a stunt with him. Instead of getting angry though, Law rolled his eyes, breathing out a huff of amusement at his flailing arms. "Hey-!"

Pulling Penguins arms sternly so he would stop thrashing, he gently forced him down to lay on the bed with him. To Penguin's dismay, a yawn escaped past his lips. The pills already seemed to be doing their job to Law's relief. A sleep deprived Penguin was harder to deal with than normal Penguin.

Law watched with a gentle smile as Penguin's eyelids drooped before fully slipping shut with only a few more mumbled curses. With a relieved sigh, he pulled Penguins hat off, running his hands through his black hair to soothe his sleeping friend.

It wasn't uncommon for members of the crew to share a bed and this was no different. It wasn't nearly as common anymore for Law to initiate the sharing of a bed but it still happened - like now.

Once he was satisfied that Penguin wasn't going to wake back up anytime soon, he placed the blanket over the both of them. “Next time you can’t sleep, just tell me, I’m getting sick of cleaning up your messes along with everyone else's.” he lowly mumbled towards Penguin before falling asleep with his arms wrapped around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I know forcing someone to take pills is overdone but I had to do it after having Penguin's insomnia hovering over him the past few chapters.)


End file.
